A hybrid vehicle powertrain typically includes a torque generating system comprising an engine and one or more electric motors that are each configured to generate torque for a driveline of the powertrain. Conventional transmissions include a disconnect or decoupling clutch disposed between a shaft of the driveline and a shaft of the torque generating system. This clutch is utilized, for example, to decouple the torque generating system from the driveline when the transmission is in neutral. Some transmissions, however, do not have this disconnect or decoupling clutch disposed between the driveline and torque generating system. Thus, in neutral, a control system controls the engine and the one or more electric motors to generate positive/negative torques that sum to zero torque at the driveline. In some cases, however, the torque output by the torque generating system to the driveline fluctuates from zero, which results in potential movement of the vehicle. Accordingly, while such transmissions and control systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.